


Le coup de foudre

by 1kyneee



Category: SECHSKIES (Band)
Genre: Drunken Confessions, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Love Confessions, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, They're both a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-01-10 10:53:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12297723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1kyneee/pseuds/1kyneee
Summary: Despite having tried to deny his feelings for Jiwon, Jaejin's feelings have remained the same twenty years later. He assures himself it's unrequited love and that Jiwon has something going on with Sunghoon, but his world turns upside-down when Jiwon drunkenly unfolds his love and confesses his feelings for Jaejin.





	1. La Mer

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter one: La Mer by Charles Trenet – a song about reuniting with a loved one.

“Jaejin-ah!” Jaejin huffed out a breath in frustration while he stopped dead in his tracks, damning himself when the leader shouted out his name. His heart skipped a beat or two when Jiwon threw his arm around his broad shoulder and moved him closer.

“Got you! You can’t run away from me now,” he said mischievously. Jaejin was taken aback by Jiwon’s abnormal behavior. _He must be in a good mood today_ , he thought to himself. The two of them are close, although skinship and psychical contact were excluded; they barely did such things. He didn’t mind being physically affectionate with the other members, but it felt different with Jiwon. It’s as if he’s being punched in the gut with a rush of emotions, butterflies buzzing in his stomach, sending tingles down his spine. Despite having been separated for more than a decade, Jaejin’s feelings remained the same, and he mentally cursed himself for that. _You’re out of your fucking mind, Jaejin._

“Ya, Lee Jaejin, snap back to reality,” Jiwon abrupted his thoughts. “I take your silence as a yes, though. Come on!” Before he could find his voice again and speak up, the leader was already dragging him by the arm so they could catch up with the rest of the members.

“Oh, what’s this suddenly?” Suwon asked when he saw Jaejin being hauled by Jiwon. The other members’ eyes had also grown comically big and their mouths wide agape.

“Shut up, Suwonnie. I never agreed to do this,” he said annoyingly; because he didn’t. Truthfully, he always tried to avoid going out for a drink with the members. It’s not because he doesn’t like them – God, no – never in a thousand years would he ever want to live a life with the leader and his younger brothers ever again. Life had turned into a living nightmare after their disbandment; he didn’t know what to do and when he finally figured something out, his parents passed away. Jaejin was damaged, broken. Had it not been for his sister, his depression would’ve eaten him up and he wouldn’t be where he is now. God forbid if that had happened. The thought of his past made him shiver.

Although, the reason why he avoids going out with them is that he hates seeing Jiwon drunk. Whenever he’s hammered, he gets clingy and touchy with Sunghoon. The sight of them being intimate with each other left a tight knot in his stomach and a bitter taste lingered on the tip of his tongue. The two of them have never declared they’re in a relationship – and maybe they’re not, – but Jaejin knew something was going on between the two of them, and he couldn’t do anything about it. After all, his feelings for Jiwon are unrequited. Thinking about it felt like he was swallowing an anvil.

“So, you’re not going with us?” His thoughts were once again being abrupted, although this time it was by Jaeduck.

“He’s coming with us,” Jiwon responded before Jaejin could answer him back by himself.

“Hyung, you didn’t even give me a chance to make up my mind,” Jaejin began. “I don’t feel like it today… maybe some other time.” Jiwon snorted and rolled his eyes dramatically.

“Some other time my ass. I don’t know why, but you’re always making up an excuse. Why’s that? Don't you like us? Is our relationship merely business?” Jaejin was taken aback.

"Don't you think that came out a bit harshly? Why would you ever think that?”

“Maybe because you always avoid hanging out with us? Your excuse won’t hold today, you’re coming with us.”

"Hyung’s right, Jaejin hyung,” Sunghoon finally spoke out. “We’re all tired and exhausted, but that doesn’t prevent us from keeping each other in company. Let’s have a good time together; the five of us.”

"That's right," Jaeduck cut in. "It'll be like the old days."

Jaejin sighed. He knew there’s no longer a way out and he, therefore, had to go with them. But then again, it wouldn’t hurt, right? He had nothing to lose and truthfully, he’s felt quite lonely recently – so why not free himself this one time?

“Yeah… you’re right,” he quietly responded. His three younger brothers exploded with cheers. A smile was plastered onto Jiwon’s face, and Jaejin couldn’t help but give him one back in return.

“What are we waiting for? Let’s get going, guys!”

 

**✼** **~** **✼** **~** **✼** **~** **✼**

 

”One more!” Jiwon was already on his third bottle of soju, which meant he had reached his limit. His cheeks had turned florid and he proceeded to giggle and hiccup. Despite his rough persona, he looked soft and Jaejin couldn’t help but find Jiwon unconditionally adorable.

“Please take it back. He doesn’t need anymore,” Sunghoon told the waitress when she had made her way to their table with another bottle.

“Kang Sunghoon! Give us back our bottle!” Suwon yelled. The maknae was just as drunk as the leader.

“Ya, Suwon, you’ve also had enough,” Jaeduck told him.

“We’re taking the two of you home, get up,” Sunghoon demanded while Jaeduck was attempting to pull Suwon up to stand, yet failed miserably. 

Jiwon turned to Jaejin, his lips pouted. Their faces were only inches away and he could feel his warm breath against his skin, the harsh scent of alcohol scratched its way through his nose. Jiwon turned his face away from Jaejin’s to look up at Sunghoon.

“I don’t want you to take me home, Sunghoon-ah,” Jiwon told him before turning his face back to Jaejin’s.

“Hyung wants Jaejin-ah to take him home,” he said while looking straight in his eyes. Jaejin’s heart skipped a beat once again – how many times did Jiwon plan on making him have a heart attack?

“Is that okay with you, Jaejin hyung?” Sunghoon asked. “Then I’ll go with Jaeduck hyung. It looks like Suwon’s out of it today.”

“Yeah, it’s no problem. I'll take care of him. Go and help Jaeduck, okay?” Jaejin told him. Suwon really did look hammered – more than Jiwon. The two of them managed to get him to stand up on his legs and each of them had one of his arms wrapped around their shoulders. Before exiting the room, they said goodnight and told him to be careful.

Jaejin looked down at Jiwon who had fallen soundlessly asleep. Softness had monopolized the harsh lines of his face. Oddly, the gentle expression plastered onto Jiwon’s face caused the tips of his fingers to tingle, warmth flushed his cheeks bright red. He carefully patted his shoulders to wake him up. His eyes slowly opened, still heavy with sleep.

“Jiwon-ah, let’s go home.”


	2. Quelqu’un qui m’a dit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two: Quelqu’un qui m’a dit by Carla Bruni – a song about hope of a lover being interested.

“You’re almost there, Jaejin,” he assured himself. Jaejin was trying to steady his breath while carrying Jiwon on his back – Jiwon’s limps had become heavy, and Jaejin felt as if his legs were about to give in at any moment. However, he couldn’t get his mind off how their bodies flushed against each other. Jiwon’s arms swayed indolently around his neck, his body felt warm against his own. The warmth of his body reminded him of when they guested on Weekly Idol and had to play the game with the apple. Nobody had foreknown they’d end up lying on top of each other, and never had he imagined it would have happened either. He vividly remembers how it felt like he was being hit by a thunderstruck, how he didn’t have time to comprehend how his body was suddenly pressed against Jiwon’s. His heart was pounding rapidly and he feared Jiwon could feel the beating of it. The memory of the episode made his stomach turn, realization hitting him in the gut. _It’ll never happen again_ , he thought to himself. It’ll remain in the past, and the past only.

When they finally reached Jiwon’s apartment door, Jaejin slowly got him off his back and helped him stand on his legs. Jiwon’s arms were still around his neck, his head resting on his shoulder.

“Hyung, steady yourself,” he whispered.

“I can’t. My legs feel like jelly, Jaejin-ah,” he drunkenly said. Jaejin looked down at his legs and he noticed how they were trembling. He hesitantly wrapped his arm around Jiwon’s waist in order to support him. Slowly, he guided him inside the apartment, and the moment they were on the opposite side of the door, Jiwon let go of Jaejin and wobbly made his way to the sofa and threw himself on it. Jaejin did then realize how he had been holding his breath the entire time.

Jiwon groaned as he laid down on the sofa, his head tilted as it rested on its arm. He lazily patted the empty seat with his leg, gesturing Jaejin to sit beside him, and he did. The heavy silence hung in the air. There was no sound besides their heaving breath and the time ticking away; other than that, it was simply quiet. Jaejin appreciated it, though. He had a lot on his mind, thoughts trundled around his brain with no intention of stopping. The lights in his living room were dimmed, yet Jaejin could get a glimpse of how Jiwon’s eyes were fixed at him in the reflection of the television. Jaejin was confused. He didn’t understand why Jiwon was acting the way he did – his anomalous behavior made him nervous. He considered excusing himself to run away, but he couldn’t.

A sudden sound cut off the silence and echoed in the open room. It was their song; Jiwon was playing ‘Something Special’. He was mumbling the words of his verse, eyes still fixed on Jaejin.

“Jaejin-ah, look at me,” he suddenly demanded, and Jaejin did. Despite refusing to let people order him around, he somehow always found himself instinctively obeying him. Again, their eyes met. He felt small and vulnerable under his eyes. The lines of his verse hang in the heavy air.

 

> _We know just by looking into each other’s eyes, even if we don’t say anything. You make me feel so comfortable, that comfort becomes special this moment._

His piercing gaze made him paralyzed. He was stuck, like a moth getting trapped in the light by fixation.

“Did you know when lovers gaze into each other’s eyes, their heart rates synchronize?” His penetrating eyes didn’t match the gentleness of his voice. Jaejin chocked on his own spit. He looked in disbelieve at Jiwon, eyes grown wide, lips parted ajar.

“Hyung… what are you talk–“

“I know you like me, Jaejin-ah,” Jiwon cut him off.

At this point, he was all over the place. He didn’t know what to say, didn’t know how to react. _How did he know?_ His anxiety kicked him hard and fast like a bullet. He didn’t want to chew on his lips, so he found himself gnawing on the inside of his cheek. The metallic taste soon filled his mouth.

“I... I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he lied. He felt panicky. His world began to spin and he felt lightheaded, his hands were shaking hastily.

“Why are you so worked up? Don’t worry, I’m not mad at you,” he said. His mouth had gone dry, the same emotions and feelings he felt when they were pressed together struck him once again. Never did he let his emotions become perceptible, nor did he tell anyone about his feeling for him; he had always been discreet and careful. But here he was, being confronted twenty years later by the man he loved exceedingly.

“It doesn’t matter to you anyways,” Jaejin bitterly spat when he found the courage to voice out.

“You already have Sunghoon.” His eyes felt hot with tears, throat tight and his words pitched higher in an effort to squeak out his emotions that had been held up inside him.

“You know,” Jiwon began after having remained silent for what felt like an eternity.

“For some reason, people assume Sunghoon-ie and I are a couple, but they’re wrong. I see him as my little brother, nothing else. But…” he trailed off. “Fuck, I know I’ll regret this when I sober up, but the very first time I saw you, I couldn’t tear my eyes away from you. I’ve never met someone like you before. You’re mysterious and hard to predict, and maybe that’s what made me drawn to you. As much as I hate saying this because it’s cliché, it was _love at first sight_. I wanted to tear you up into a thousand pieces and see what was hiding underneath, although as the leader, I knew I had to get a hold of myself and push those feelings as far away as possible.”

Jaejin didn’t dare to say anything. He simply sat there in disbelieve, wondering if it was a dream or reality. His love for him wasn't unrequited after all. 

“After our disbandment, I had this longing. Like,” he hiccupped before continuing to speak. “We barely saw each other and the only thing I could think of was ‘Why the fuck didn’t you just confess right then and there, you idiot?’ I then remembered how we were always at each other’s throats, how we constantly fought and argued. Honestly, it wasn’t until recently I figured you liked me too.”

“How?” The question barely made it out if his mouth.

“Because of the way you behave whenever you’re around me; you always get shy." The corners of his mouth slid upwards. “It’s cute.”

Jaejin felt like a mess, his heart was about to explode. “Hyung… you’re drunk. Please don’t say more,” he whispered. He knew Jiwon would regret this the moment the sun would rise and gained back his consciousness.

“Let’s talk about this when you’re sober, okay?” He slowly stood up, still in awe. He felt suffocated as if he was being held underwater while his lungs were being invaded by the menacing liquid. He had to leave – needed to leave, but a sudden grip of a hand on his arm prevented him from doing so. At this point, he didn’t dare to turn around and look at Jiwon.

“Jaejin-ah,” he whispered. “I know I made you feel uncomfortable, but please don’t leave me alone,” he pleaded. As much as he wanted to pull his arm away and run away, he couldn’t get himself to do it. His heart was beating so fast he almost feared it would break his rib cage.

“I won’t, hyung.”


	3. Je Te Promets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter three: Je Te Promets by Johnny Hallyday – a song about promising a loved one.

When Jaejin got back to his apartment, there was no sound, no nothing – everything was simply quiet. He was lying on his bed, eyes heavy with sleep, limbs too exhausted to bother doing anything. It was only himself and the emptiness. The wind found its way through the window, cutting through his skin, hissing at the warmth of his exposed body. His muscles clenched tight and he ached for the comforting heat. Jaejin buried his face in the soft blanket and wrapped it around him, warmth embracing him again.

Concerts, fan meetings, music shows and radio broadcasts – their busy schedule had kept them on the go. But here he was; finally having the opportunity to lie down comfortably after having neglected himself, not having to do anything at all. He stared out of the window and realized how time had added up and the shades outside had turned darker. The stars were shyly hiding behind a wall of clouds. The moon was hanging from above, lightning up the lonely sky.

He touched his hand, his fingertip gently kissing the sparkles that stretched their way all the way to his arm. His arm. Jaejin suddenly recalled the memory of the night when Jiwon tightly held it and asked him not to leave him by himself, the night when Jiwon spilled out his feelings. It’s been days, yet he could still remember how his grip almost bruised his arm, how his heart was about to burst into pieces when the words slipped out of his mouth. Nevertheless, they haven’t talked about the instance ever since. Jiwon acted the same way as he always did whenever he was around him.

A part of Jaejin insisted Jiwon had unconsciously confessed to him, not remembering how he made Jaejin drown in an ocean of feelings he had tried to hide away and deny for years, another side of him thought the complete opposite, praying he was aware of what he had said. Thousands upon thousands of questions circled inside of his head, desperately wanting to get them answered. He groaned as he pulled the blanket over his head, face buried into his pillow. Never did he imagine Jiwon would mess with his feelings like the way he did. His expression morphed from peaceful to irritated.

Jaejin’s phone began to vibrate as he received a notification. He peeked through the slit of the blanket and towards the phone on the nightstand, the light of the phone was flashing, casting shadows in his room. He reached out for it to see who was trying to get in touch with him. The bright light from the screen nearly blinded him in the dark, yet his eyes were glued stuck to the screen the moment he laid his eyes on the name he had received the message from. It was Jiwon.

 **Jiwon:** _Jaejin-ah, I’m not far from your home. Let’s go out._

Jaejin bit down on his bottom lip, thinking. Ever since what had happened, Jaejin did everything to avoid being with Jiwon all by himself. But then again, despite the awkwardness between them, something deep inside of him wanted to spend more time with him; just the two of them. Without thinking anything thoroughly, his slender fingers carefully pressed the letters on the small keyboard on the screen, sending Jiwon a response.

 **Jaejin:** _I promise I won’t take too long, hyung._

**✼** **~** **✼** **~** **✼** **~** **✼**

When Jaejin stepped out of his apartment building, Jiwon simply told him to follow him until they reached the spot Jiwon had wanted them to go to. The city was sleeping soundlessly while the two of them walked silently side by side through the eternal night. No words were exchanged, and Jaejin could sense how he quietly observed him. Jaejin thought it’d be uncomfortable, but it wasn’t. Peculiarly, Jiwon’s presence made him somewhat feel at ease.

“Come on, we have to get up the stairs and we’re there,” Jiwon said, breaking the silence that had hung between the two of them. When they got up the stairs, it was as if Seoul was out of their reach, and the city’s lights dwindled. Jiwon silently sat on the bench as he pulled a pack of cigarettes out of his pocket, putting one of them up to his lips, lighting it up and gently inhaling the toxic smoke. Jaejin’s eyes traveled around the exploding stars that were hung ecstatically on the painfully dark sky, like pearls hanging around the neck of a swarthy goddess. He took a seat beside Jiwon, keeping a distance between them.

“How long has it been?” Words were left unspoken, yet Jaejin knew exactly what Jiwon was referring to. Instead of panicking and not knowing how to comprehend the situation, Jaejin felt an immense weight get off his shoulders – Jiwon remembered. He was like a mouse caught in a trap, and he knew he couldn’t get himself out of it. Jaejin worked up his courage and let the words flow out of his mouth.

”From the minute I saw you,” he slowly began, eyes fixed at the small specks of light.

“It was the same for me as it was for you. You know, love at first sight. I don’t know what it was, but the moment I laid my eyes on you, my heart couldn’t slow down its beatings. Truthfully, I was disappointed in myself for having caught feelings for you; not only was it because I never imagined I’d fall in love with someone from the same gender but also because you were – or I thought you were – in a relationship with Sunghoon-ie. I told myself that my love for you was unrequited and therefore I did whatever it took to get rid of my feelings for you. No matter how much I tried to hate you, no matter how much we bickered, my feelings remained the same, and that’s when I realized I was doomed. Then we disbanded and things just kept going to hell from there. You, the members, my parents; I lost everyone whom I loved. My thoughts kept hunting me and at some point, they turned into feelings and I just felt like drinking the anger and memories away. You’re just sinking to the bottom, you know? Everything is dark and blurry, and you don’t have to be concerned, sad or angry about anything.” He had never told the members about how he was suffering mentally throughout the years after they parted their ways. He had to take a moment to collect himself before being able to continue.

“When all of us met up again for our comeback, I remember how you were laughing and smiling. I couldn’t help myself from perceiving and admiring how your laughter lines became noticeable and how the corners of your eyes crinkled whenever you smiled or laughed heartfully while exposing your front teeth. I felt the exact same way as I did twenty years ago when I first saw you. I wasn’t as depressed back then as I used to be, but you have that kind of smile that makes you feel happy to be alive and just a bit more human. Although everything around me was collapsing, my heart wouldn’t get crushed if my eyes were on you.”

He mustered up the courage to face Jiwon and when he did, Jiwon was affectionately looking at him, staring deep into his eyes with adoration. He took a deep inhale through the cigarette before letting out a cloud of tension. Jaejin’s eyes followed the white, cloudy smoke escaping his flush lips while it faded away in the dark. He drew his eyes back to Jiwon’s mouth; the corners of his lips were tugged upwards. Their eyes locked, and as much as he wanted to tear his gaze away from Jiwon’s, he couldn’t – Jaejin didn’t know what it was, but there was something mesmerizing about his eyes. Jiwon drew closer and Jaejin could feel how their shoulders lightly bumped into each other.

Without giving it a second thought, Jaejin carefully reached his hand up to Jiwon’s face to slip out the cigarette from his mouth. Jiwon’s smile dimmed into a mischievous smirk, eyes roved hungrily over his face.

“I thought you stopped smoking,” he softly said. Jiwon took Jaejin’s hand in his own, unexpectedly pressing a kiss to his palm. The gesture made Jaejin freeze in his place, unable to move.

“I did, but today’s an exception. I had a lot on my mind because of you, but I couldn’t do anything about them, otherwise the others would sense something’s wrong,” he huskily told him. The universe was flowing between their eyes and Jaejin wanted nothing but to move nearer and close the distance between them, sealing his lips with Jiwon’s.

It was as if Jiwon could read his mind. He rested his hand below Jaejin’s ear, his thumb carefully tracing his cheek. He leaned in closer until their foreheads touched. Their breaths mingled and the sharp and musty smell of smoke burned Jaejin’s nostrils. Jiwon drifted his thumb from his cheek to his bottom lip, carefully parting it as he drew in and locked their lips. At that moment, Jaejin’s head was on fire and the warmth spread throughout his body, slowly melting into Jiwon’s lips. His lips were gentle, yet firm. Jiwon pressed his tongue to the seam of his mouth, demanding Jaejin to open up, and he did. Jiwon’s tongue interlaced with his own, the bitter taste of the smoke lingered in his mouth with every gentle push of his tongue against his. It was slow and passionate, comforting in a way that words wouldn’t be.

Jiwon was the first to pull away. Jaejin could feel himself tremble, could feel how his heart fluttered inside his chest. Unpredictably, he didn’t notice how his eyes were hot with tears until they finally spilled over and flowed down his flushed cheeks.

“Ya, don’t cry,” Jiwon told him as he swiped the tears away, leaning in to kiss the corners of his eyes. He ran his hand over Jaejin’s arm and gently pulled him closer, letting Jaejin rest his head on his shoulder. Jiwon carefully ran his fingers through Jaejin’s hair, the sensation making him shiver. Jaejin buried his face in the crook of his neck.

“Jiwon-ah, promise me this is forever.”

“I promise I’ll love you forever.”


	4. Je Veux

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter four (special): Je Veux by Zaz – a song about living life with love and happiness, not materialism.  
> ♡━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━♡  
> Note: I know that a lot of you have waited patiently for the upcoming chapter, but I barely have any time nowadays, and I haven't been able to continue writing on it. However, I did have some spare time today, and because it was Valentine's day, I wanted to treat you guys with a one-shot! I know it's very short, but I hope you'll enjoy it, and I hope all of you had a great Valentine's day; whether if you celebrated it with a special someone, a friend or even by yourselves~! ♥♡♥(ꈍᴗꈍ)ε｀*)♥♡♥
> 
> Keep up with further updates here: https://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/1653847

Jiwon was gaining back his consciousness as he fluttered his hefty eyelids and stretched his drowsy body. Although it was chilly, the sun was shining its warm, golden lights over the entire city, casting back dimmer shades on the busy roads. The wintery air was like frozen lace on his skin, both cold and delicate. The birds were singing their hearts out, others in an endless dialog of their own. Lately, he hasn’t felt like himself. He had been more aware of his own emotions and feelings, and the feeling of sentimentalism was somehow unfamiliar to him, and he, therefore, could no longer recognize himself. But there he was, resting on the bed while Jaejin clutched to him. Jaejin had buried his face in Jiwon’s chest as he dozed noiselessly, the warmness of his breath on his bare skin felt tingly. He reached out his hand, fingers delicately tracing Jaejin’s face; from his eyebrows to his cheeks, his chin to his lips. Jiwon felt overwhelmed with emotions, terrified even. He never imagined that his friendship with Jaejin would turn into an intimate bond filled with love and lust. It was odd, yet at the same time, he felt complete.

“Jaejin-ah, wake up,” he whispered as he brushed the midnight, silky strands away from Jaejin’s face, kissing his exposed forehead. Jaejin hummed, almost purred, burying his face in his shoulder, hoping Jiwon wouldn’t notice how a smile was plastered on his face.   

“Yah, don’t hide your face. I know you’re awake.” Jaejin didn’t bother to move an inch. Jiwon’s lips touched Jaejin’s flushed cheek, planting light kisses on his face and down to his neck, teasing him until he was fully awake. Small giggles escaped Jaejin’s mouth, finally revealing the face he had kept hidden away.

“Good morning, hyung.” Jaejin’s lips quirked upwards in a joyous smile, grinning as he looked up at Jiwon while revealing his pearly teeth. Jiwon could feel how his heart was twirling inside of his chest. The way he looked at Jiwon could make flowers grow, heal the sins you’ve committed, and cure every disease. There comes a time in which you meet someone, and it hits you how you’re supposed to be with them for an eternity, how you simply want to make them smile for the rest of your life. Jiwon cupped Jaejin’s face as he leaned in and brushed his lips against Jaejin’s, kissing them gently. Although they’ve kissed countless of times, it always felt sweet and tingly.

“Happy Valentine’s day, Jiwon-ie,” he said before pressing another kiss on Jiwon’s rosy lips. His voice was mellow, soft and sweet, full-flavored from ripeness, like a fruit. Jiwon hadn’t bought a gift for Jaejin and a sudden sense of guilt struck him and felt like an inflammable fluid, which made his guts gradually die in the toxicity. Jiwon caressed Jaejin’s cheek with his thump.

“I’m… I’m not trying to make up any excuses, but I didn’t really know what you’d like to receive as a gift. I went out to look for something, but I just couldn’t find anything at all, and yeah. Sorry, Jaejin-ah,” he admitted. Instead of looking miserable or disappointed, Jaejin laughed wholeheartedly, which took Jiwon by surprise. Jiwon hesitated before letting the words slip out of his mouth.

“You’re not mad?”

“Mad? Of course, I’m not! It’s not like I expected you to find me something anyway,” he told him. Jiwon was dumbfounded.

“Yah, Lee Jaejin,” Jiwon spat out as he propped his head up on his elbow and gazed down on him. “What do you take me for? Valentine’s day isn’t over yet, so I’ll buy you flowers, chocolate or a piece of jewelry, and take you out for dinner later.”

“I don’t want anything materialistic, hyung.”

“Doesn’t couples usually do this, though?”

“Well, I’m not ordinary, hyung, remember? I don’t think I’ve ever spent Valentine’s day with someone before, but no. I don’t think it’s a necessity to buy your partner something to prove your love for them. On this Valentine’s day, I want nothing but to be here with you, to feel your heart’s beatings next to mine.” Jaejin’s eyes sparkled as he smiled, making each one of his dimples faintly appear. A smirk crept its way across Jiwon’s face. His eyes got lost in Jaejin’s, and Jiwon was mesmerized by how beautiful Jaejin looked. Sunghoon was known as the pretty one among the five of them, but Jaejin was something else. Whenever he smiled or laughed, he had a warm glow of happiness. Jaejin was truly his own ray of sunshine.

“If that’s what you want, then please accept my gift,” Jiwon mischievously told him as he leaned closer to Jaejin’s face, wanting to catch the other’s lips with his own.

“I’ll accept it,” Jaejin whispered. Their eyes were locked, and his Jaejin’s eyes revealed more than words could express. His lips felt tender and warm against Jiwon’s, and it was in this moment that he realized he was loved.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is 1kyneee.
> 
> Now, it's been a while since I've written a fanfiction - I used to write some, but I've ditched all of them because I'm 1) no longer into the fandoms and I'm 2) no longer into the ships because I'm not feeling the characters anymore. Even though I'm still busy with school, I want to take a break from reality and give myself time to distress, and that's why I've turned back to writing. 
> 
> I've read a lot of Sechskies fanfictions in both Korean and English, but they're all about EunKang, lmao, and even though I love them with all my heart, I'm more into shipping Jiwon with Jaejin - sounds kind of absurd, right? They're the complete opposite of each other, yet they oddly compliment each other so well. Ugh, I love them so much. 
> 
> So if you're also one of those who loves and adores JyonJin, then I hope you enjoyed this chapter. 
> 
> Kindly leave a comment, and don't hesitate to give me any constructive feedback.


End file.
